


idk man its hentai

by illegalkyanite



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalkyanite/pseuds/illegalkyanite
Summary: lol





	idk man its hentai

Usually, between two lovers, there is a certain line that shouldn't be crossed. For some, it's sex, and for others, it's where they do fuck. For these two miqo'tes, there was no such line. At least if there was one, they've both broken it a long time ago. These two have probably tried everything. From oral on rocks next to the damn ocean to no-lube anal in a small room to foreplay on the middle of a mission under the deck of a pirate's ship, they had no fear.

It was mainly H'zula who was fearless, especially when it came to sex. He was the one who softened Q'rhaya's heart to the point that H'zula did with him as he pleased, something Q'rhaya got used to quickly. This time, it was H'zula who was chained and strapped up. Q'rhaya had wanted to try H'zula's usual position of the top in bed and had chained and blindfolded his lover in their Gridanian apartment. All while the miqo'te slept deeply. 

Q'rhaya stared at H'zula, who was one of those few people who could sleep peacefully and still look absolutely attractive, and gave a small blush. Q'rhaya licked between the straps on H'zula's chest, trying his best to aim for his nipples, though feeling a bit strange while doing so. Then he used his left hand to rub H'zula's cock lightly, trying to imitate the way H'zula would tease him so in one of their previous sessions. Q'rhaya moved his licking to the tip of H'zula cock, licking it lightly. H'zula moved his head in waking.

"Ahhh~ Is that you? Is my little kitten getting naughty on me?" H'zula teased, smirking in the process. Q'rhaya got flustered about how to reply, but instead just shoved H'zula's whole cock into his mouth. "Hnnnggg~" H'zula moaned. Going back and forth, over and over again, to the point that H'zula's cock came inside of Q'rhaya's mouth. H'zula was able to break the weak chains and grab onto Q'rhaya, giving a little smug tone while whispering,"You really need to learn where to get the good shit." Somehow, the taller miqo'te was able to place his hand over Q'rhaya's mouth forcing him to swallow. Q'rhaya was pushed back onto the bed, face-first into the pillow. "Nhhhggg! H'zul-" H'zula cut him off by forcing a gag onto him, locking the straps in the back of the smaller miqo'te's head. It was just muffed moans afterward, H'zula pouring a slippery substance into Q'rhaya's ass before shoving his own dick into it. H'zula roughly fucked Q'rhaya's tight asshole, trying to go as fast as he could while hitting all the spots that would make Q'rhaya tremble in pleasure. Q'rhaya's dick poured out with cum, while H'zula's cock has filled Q'rhaya's ass with his own climax. H'zula took off the blindfold and unlocked the gag that restrained Q'rhaya to let him finally breathe somewhat well. The two laid beside each other, resting from the mess they've made on the mattress. H'zula pet Q'rhaya gently. "Hhhnnnggg..." Q'rhaya groaned, trying to look away from H'zula. "Cmon, did you want daddy's cock that badly that you couldn't wait for me to wake up?" H'zula whispered to the smaller miqo'te's ear, touching Q'rhaya's chest. "Maybe." H'zula mumbled. "Well, I got to have a full day of work, so thanks for the early fuck." H'zula said, getting up and ready to shower.


End file.
